


Going to tell you stories of mine

by mistyegg



Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [8]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, M/M, dare i say it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Based on s21e22: “Smashing with Sketch!” After Ilima wins the final match and exclaims he’s returning to Kalos, Ash doesn’t miss his chance.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Promise (or, megabond go to alola) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016496
Comments: 16
Kudos: 60





	Going to tell you stories of mine

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the summary might be a _bit_ misleading but i couldn't think of any other way to word it. ANYWAY shout out to willow; i wasn't planning to get this part out until after christmas but after talking about their eventual reunion i decided i wanted to get there sooner so here i am.

“Ilima, wait!!”  
  
Eevee’s ears twitch from the loud noise, and her trainer turns around to watch as Ash races forward, only slightly out of breath from sprinting down the dock. Ilima smiles at his enthusiasm, “Yes?”  
  
“Will you be seeing Alain?”  
  
The pink haired man is taken off guard by the question, having not heard that name in quite some time; he remembers Ash saying he’d been to Kalos only the year before, so he must’ve known the current champion- “Most likely. I’m going to be visiting the Professor so if Alain is there…”

“Can you give him this?”  
  
Ash fiddles with his bag for a few seconds, a disturbed Rowlet squawking when he’s shoved aside, before the trainer hands Ilima a letter envelope. “I know I could get it sent myself, and we don’t write letters, _but_ when I heard you were going to Kalos-”  
  
“It’s quite alright, Ash, I will make sure it will get to him.” Ilima takes the letter and looks over it for a few seconds; it’s a pale blue envelope with some Kantonese kanji written on the front. The Alolan-native can’t read it himself, but the small heart next to the characters says it all. “Is this perhaps a love letter?”

Ash looks surprised, and his delicate smile and the way his eyes soften answers Ilima’s question before he even opens his mouth. “Then Eevee and I will be sure to give it to him directly.”  
  
She cheers in agreement, and the pair share a friendly handshake before Ilima departs for his boat; this time, with no interruptions this time. The Pokemon School students (along with Ilima’s fans, of course) wave him off and cheer for his departure, wishing him a wonderful trip and a quick return. When the boat becomes a spec in the horizon, they disperse, Kukui walking Ash back to his jeep.

“What was it that you gave to Ilima?”  
  
Ash grins. “A letter for Alain!”  
  
“Oh hoh, that’s different. Did you tell him?”  
  
“Nope! It’s going to be a surprise… I hope he likes it; I know my handwriting is pretty bad.”  
  
Kuku laughs, “He’ll love it, Ash, it’s alright. Why don’t we pick up some dinner on the way home?” 

  
  
  
Extra (a few days later):  
  
“You wrote me a _letter.”_ _  
_ _  
_ “I did,” Ash smiles. “Have you read it?”  
  
“Of course I've read it,” Alain smiles back, lips curled up sweetly as he hands up the unfolded note. His boyfriend had chosen some Alolan themed writing paper, with the starters printed on the bottom corner, and it’s so endearing it makes his heart melt whenever he looks at it. “You’re such a sweetheart.”  
  
Ash groans when he hears Kukui laugh in the background, “Noo! Don’t say that, Kukui can hear you!”  
  
“Do you hear that, Professor? He’s adorable.”  
  
“He sure is!”  
  
“Stop!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> next fic is my 200th fic!!!
> 
> if you want to find me anyway else, check out my carrd? [💛](https://erenn.carrd.co/) i post art in some places and have some megabond dogs on my toyhouse if you're interested uwu
> 
> ~~ps to willow: if you were to hmu on my twitter or discord with a dm so we could maybe be friends bc i think you're really cool i would not be opposed but no pressure~~


End file.
